


Life of A Lightwood-Bane (Traduccion)

by yuki_yuki



Series: Max Two 'Verse (Traduccion) [18]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Angst, Attempted Murder, Family, Gen, M/M, Major Character Injury, Parenthood, Reconciliation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 03:47:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17953019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_yuki/pseuds/yuki_yuki
Summary: El timbre de su teléfono en la mesita de noche despertó a Magnus, e inmediatamente supo que algo horrible debía haber sucedido.Nunca tenía llamadas a las tres de la madrugada.





	Life of A Lightwood-Bane (Traduccion)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Life of A Lightwood-Bane](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7801330) by [heartsdesire456](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartsdesire456/pseuds/heartsdesire456). 



 

El sonido de su teléfono en la mesita de noche despertó a Magnus, e inmediatamente supo que algo horrible debía haber sucedido.

Nunca una llamada telefónica a las tres de la mañana había dado buenas noticias.

Arrancó el teléfono antes de comprobar para ver quién era, y se sorprendió cuando su —¿Hola? —Fue respondida por una voz profunda en lugar de una voz femenina.

—Magnus, —dijo Luke, confundiendo el cerebro medio despierto de Magnus aún más.

Magnus se revolvió en su regazo, deslizándose fuera de la cama. —¿Luke? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Es Clary?

Luke dejó escapar un profundo suspiro y, en el tono más sombrío que Magnus había escuchado de él, dijo las palabras que Magnus temía desde hacía años. —Será mejor que vayas al Instituto. Es... es malo.

El corazón de Magnus se hundió tan rápido que, por un momento, ni siquiera respiró.

****

Magnus se sintió como un padre terrible por irse por un portal antes de que Clary llegara a la casa, así que había un adulto en casa con los niños mientras dormían, pero vivían tan cerca que él sabía que, con sus pupilos, los niños estarían bien por cinco minutos.

Y esperaba que fuera un error, pero si había alguna posibilidad de que no tuviera cinco minutos de sobra, no iba a perder el tiempo.

Cuando salió del portal en el hall de entrada del Instituto, Luke lo estaba esperando y, confusamente, Raphael también lo estaba. —¿Por qué estáis los dos juntos?, —Preguntó sin pensar mientras salía del portal. —¿Y aquí?

—Es una larga historia que puede esperar, —dijo Raphael, extendiendo la mano para agarrar el hombro de Magnus.

Luke asintió, y le dio una palmada en el otro hombro a Magus. —La enfermería, —dijo en voz baja, y el corazón de Magnus se levantó cuando vio la mirada en los ojos de Luke y supo, al instante, que realmente no era bueno.

Magnus no esperó a ninguno de los dos, ni sabía si alguno de ellos venía de todos modos, cuando salió corriendo, sus zapatillas - lo primero que había encontrado en el piso junto a la puerta - golpeando contra el pisos de piedra mientras corría hacia la enfermería. Cuando dobló la esquina, la visión de que se encontró con él afuera de las puertas lo hizo detenerse en seco y supo, ahora más que nunca, que esta podría ser su peor pesadilla hecha realidad.

Maryse y Robert estaban divorciados en todo excepto en la legalidad. Desde hacía años, no habían vivido juntos. Robert vivió en Nueva York en el Instituto para estar cerca de sus hijos y Maryse vivió en Alicante. Magnus estaba bastante seguro de que Maryse y Robert estaban viendo a otras personas en secreto, estaban tan lejos de casarse de alguna manera, pero de en apellido nunca más. Por eso, la visión de Maryse Lightwood llorando en los brazos de Robert fuera de las puertas de la enfermería fue lo que realmente hizo que Magnus sintiera que algo era terriblemente malo.

Magnus había visto tantas cosas en su vida, pero nunca pensó que vería llorar a Maryse Lightwood. Caminó en pasos débiles e irregulares mientras se acercaba a las puertas. Le zumbaban los oídos y su visión se tornó borrosa. No podía oír nada más que el latido de su propio pulso, como si estuviera bajo el agua, cuando pasó junto a Robert y Maryse. Vio lágrimas silenciosas en los ojos de Robert, así como los pasó y extendió una mano temblorosa para empujar las pesadas puertas de madera abiertas delante de él.

Respiró hondo y, tan pronto como levantó la vista y giró la cabeza hacia la izquierda, su mundo entero se hizo añicos.

Alec yacía, pálido e inmóvil, en una de las camas con dos Hermanos Silenciosos de pie junto a él. Jace estaba de rodillas al lado de Alec, con los codos apoyados en el costado de la cama mientras se aferraba a la mano de Alec y lloraba abiertamente mientras Isabelle se sentaba en el suelo a su lado, mirando distraídamente a la pared frente a ellos con la mayor pérdida, confusión y expresión vacía que alguna vez había visto de ella, como si estuviera en blanco.

La audición de Magnus regresó rápidamente y escuchó un aliento dolorido, ahogado y desigual, y se dio cuenta de que era suyo. —Alec, —chilló, con la voz apenas por encima de un susurro. Se tambaleó medio por la habitación hacia el cuerpo inmóvil de Alec. —A...Alec, —se atragantó, más fuerte ahora, lo suficiente como para llamar la atención de Isabelle y Jace. Llegó al pie de la cama de Alec y respiró entrecortadamente y violento mientras veía los trapos ensangrentados por todas partes alrededor de la cama y veía los vendajes por todo el torso de Alec. —¿Es... es él? —Ni siquiera pudo terminar su pregunta, simplemente se tambaleó y se agarró a la baranda de la cama. —Alec, —sollozó.

—No es bueno, —dijo Jace, su voz ronca y débil. Tenía lágrimas por la cara y parecía tan indefenso. —Ellos... ellos dicen...

El Hermano Silencioso más cercano a Magnus se volvió hacia él con sus ojos ciegos y habló. Hemos hecho todo lo posible por él. Su fuerza se está desvaneciendo rápidamente, pero su cuerpo también está sanando. Simplemente será una cuestión de lo que prevalece, curación o desvanecimiento.

Magnus dejó escapar un débil sollozo, y se inclinó para apoyar su mano en el tobillo de Alec. —¿Está... está sufriendo?, —Preguntó apenas más que un susurro.

Él no está sufriendo, no. El otro hermano silencioso inclinó la cabeza hacia Magnus. Sería mejor si te quedaras con él durante toda la noche, Magnus Lightwood-Bane. Es posible que poseas fortalezas que nosotros no poseemos, Gran Brujo.

Magnus asintió. —No me iría aunque intentaras forzarme, —respondió simplemente, deslizándose junto a los Hermanos Silenciosos para sentarse en el borde de la cama y tocar la cara de Alec. Estaba ardiendo y, sin embargo, estaba muy pálido. —Estoy aquí, querido, —susurró, inclinándose para besar la frente de Alec. —Estoy aquí. Te lo prometo, no te dejaré. —Se tragó un gemido. —Solo por favor, no me dejes tampoco. —Soltó un suave sollozo. —Todavía no, Alec. Por favor, todavía no.

Los Hermanos Silenciosos se movieron al pie de la cama y parecían estar hablando con Jace o con Isabelle en privado, pero todo lo que Magnus podía hacer era cerrar los dedos alrededor de los de Alec y esperar que realmente no sintiera dolor.

****

Uno de los aprendices había traído sillas a Magnus e Isabelle, pero Jace rechazó una. Eso había sido hace horas, ahora. Isabelle se había movido para dormir en una de las otras camas, e incluso entonces, Jace no había dejado su lugar, arrodillado junto a la cama. Magnus solo podía imaginar cuánto dolor debía sentir Jace, arrodillado en el suelo de piedra durante horas, pero tenía la sensación de que Jace se estaba castigando a sí mismo. Magnus no sabía mucho sobre lo que había sucedido, nadie había querido interrumpirlo para decírselo, pero solo podía suponer que Jace se culpaba de las lesiones de Alec. El amanecer había llegado y se había ido, y fuera de las ventanas, el sol brillaba. Las vidrieras arrojaban sombras de colores a lo largo de la habitación, pero todo lo que Magnus tenía ojos era la piel pálida de su marido.

Alec todavía estaba aguantando.

Magnus había dejado de importarle que Jace estuviera arrodillado en silencio, sosteniendo la otra mano de Alec, mientras hablaba continuamente con Alec, porque no podía soportar el silencio por mucho tiempo. —Necesitas un corte de pelo, —dijo Magnus con una sonrisa débil, apartandi el pelo de Alec fuera de su cara. —Tu cabello crece tan rápido. Apuesto a que tu hermana está celosa, —agregó con una risa húmeda. Metió la punta del pelo de Alec detrás de la oreja, sonriendo cuando casi se quedó allí. —Tu cabello siempre se ve bien sin importar nada. Esa hermosa mirada desordenada funciona para ti. Exhaló pesadamente, apoyando los codos en el borde de la cama mientras miraba la cara inmóvil de Alec. —Por favor, —susurró, acariciando su antebrazo lentamente. —Por favor despierta, Alexander.

Después de un rato más, las puertas se abrieron, sorprendiendo a Magnus para que saltara un poco, y cuando se giró, vio a James acercarse a ellos. —Jace. —Jace levantó la cabeza, su cara pálida y sus ojos oscuros de dolor. James lo saludó solemnemente. —Despierta a tu hermana.Necesito hablar con vosotros dos.

—No puedo... —Jace se aclaró la garganta, su voz ronca. —No puedo dejarlo. —El corazón de Magnus se rompió por la forma en que Jace debe sentirse. Magnus amaba a Alec más que a nadie, era su esposo, pero sabía que, aunque era diferente, Jace era la única persona que amaba a Alec tanto como él. Jace era su Parabatai, y Magnus sabía que no había forma, incluso con todo el amor que sentía por Alec, que pudiera saber lo que sentía Jace al enfrentarse a la posibilidad de perder la otra mitad de su alma.

—Lo sé, pero necesito hablar por un momento, luego pueden regresar, —prometió James.

Jace asintió a regañadientes y miró a Alec, pasando su pulgar sobre la muñeca de Alec. —Volveré, Alec, lo prometo, —susurró, y Magnus pudo verlo conteniendo la mueca mientras se ponía de pie después de arrodillarse en el suelo de piedra durante tanto tiempo.

Magnus le vio despertar a Isabelle y explicarle lo que estaban haciendo, y se inclinó para besarle la cara a Alec antes de seguir a James. Magnus se encontró a solas con Alec y no pudo apartar la mirada de su rostro cetrino. —Por lo general, me encanta tu piel pálida, pero esto me está lastimando, Alec, —dijo con una sonrisa triste. Se inclinó más cerca, tomando la mejilla de Alec en su mano. —Así no es como se supone que debe ser, —respiró. Él sollozó cuando un nudo le llenó la garganta. —Se suponía que íbamos a tener tantas décadas por delante. Ni siquiera he tenido la primera contigo. —Miró su anillo de bodas y el anillo de Lightwood al lado, y negó con la cabeza. —Una década es cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que te conocí, —dijo con una sonrisa débil. —Hemos estado juntos... nueve años el próximo mes, —susurró. —Se supone que eres la persona con la que pasaría sesenta años, Alec. No nueve.

Levantó la vista hacia la cara de Alec y dejó escapar un débil sonido. —Jamila e Iman no te recordarán si mueres ahora, —logró decir en un tono estrangulado. Las gemelas acababan de cumplir tres años. —Dios, por favor, cariño, no le hagas eso a nuestros bebés, —gimió. —Rafael perdió a sus padres una vez ya. Las gemelas no te recordarán. Max tiene la eternidad frente a él y no quiero que solo tenga diez años de eso con su padre. —Sacudió la cabeza y soltó un débil sollozo. —Se supone que no soy un padre soltero con cuatro hijos, Alec. Se supone que debo tener más hijos contigo. —Apoyó la cabeza en la mano de Alec, los hombros temblaban en silencio. —Por favor. Por favor, no te vayas. Aún no. Ya es bastante difícil saber que solo recibimos cincuenta o sesenta años, por favor no hagas que sean solo diez.

Magnus yacía allí, apoyando la cabeza en la cadera de Alec mientras lo miraba, con una mano enroscada en el interior de su rodilla y la otra todavía entrelazada en su mano inerte. Lloró en silencio, incapaz de contener las lágrimas mientras veía a Alec permanecer inmóvil. Fue muy tranquilo. Alec roncó. Él estaba demasiado quieto. Él se retorció en su sueño. Alec estaba con tan poca vida y le rompió el corazón.

—¿Cómo está? —Magnus ni siquiera se sobresaltó, estaba demasiado agotado. No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo estuvo acostado allí solo, pero estaba demasiado cansado para sorprenderse. No había escuchado a Maryse entrar en la habitación y acercarse a la cama, pero a pesar de que ella hablara era una sorpresa, no le importó.

Magnus se encogió de hombros débilmente. —No hay cambio.—Ni Robert ni Maryse habían estado en absoluto, lo cual les pareció extraño, pero cuanto más pensaba en ello, ahora, menos podía imaginarse queriendo tener que sentarse y mirar a uno de sus hijos en la forma Alec estaba adentro cuando podía esperar afuera para recibir noticias. —¿Quién tiene a nuestros hijos?, —Preguntó con cansancio.

—Robert, —respondió Maryse , y él asintió con cansancio. No esperaba hablar con ella más, pero ella continuó. —No le he dicho cinco palabras a Alec que no fueran sobre una misión o el Instituto en cinco años. —Magnus lo sabía, pero estaba confundido sobre por qué ella le estaba diciendo ahora. —No harías eso. —Él levantó la cabeza y se volvió para mirarla confundido, pero ella solo estaba mirando a Alec con expresión hueca. —Dejé de hablarle a mi hijo. De hecho, dejé de hablarle a mi hijo por vergüenza por el Subterráneo con el que se casó y por los hijos que adoptó. —Ella negó con la cabeza, tragando visiblemente. —Y sin embargo, tú, un Subterráneo, nunca pasarías cinco años sin hablar con tu hijo.

Magnus ni siquiera tenía en él ninguna reacción emocional en ninguna dirección. Estaba tan asustado por Alec y tan agotado que realmente no pudo convocar ningún sentimiento en absoluto. —Soy viejo, Maryse, —dijo, y en ese momento, se sentía cada año en sus huesos. —Mientras he vivido, los padres han evitado a sus hijos por las decisiones que tomaron. Cada especie, cada raza, cada mundo, cada siglo. Los padres ven una representación de su propio orgullo en su descendencia, y en cada situación, hay padres como usted y padres como yo. Querías que tus hijos te enorgullecieran por ser otra generación de ti. —Él la miró. —Quiero que mis hijos sean quienes quieran, siempre y cuando sean felices.

Maryse no reaccionó, y él sospechó que, como él, ella simplemente no lo tenía en ella. —No sé si alguna vez he sido feliz, —dijo simplemente. —Los cazadores de sombras no llegan a ser felices a menudo. Los Nephilim que no cazan viven en Idris, ellos hacen esas cosas simples que les dan alegría. Nacemos en esta vida. Morimos de la misma manera en que nacimos. Cazadores de sombras.

—Tu hijo nació para ser padre, —le brindó Magnus, e incluso a pesar de su tristeza, sintió una pequeña cantidad de alegría al mirar la cara de Alec. —Es un gran Cazador de sombras. Alec es un líder natural y un luchador nato. Pero el chico que cargó con la crianza de sus hermanos desarrolló naturalmente ese lado que lo hace el hombre que es ahora. Se suponía que Max siempre era el hijo de Alec. Nuestro hijo. —Sonrió débilmente. —La Clave nos dio a Rafael porque Alec es el mejor padre que pudo haber tenido. No podía manejar a uno solo de nuestros niños sin que él me enseñara cómo sostener a un bebé de forma adecuada o cómo leer sus rostros cuando todavía no pueden hablar. Tu hijo no nació para vivir la vida que hiciste y solo sirve como luchador. Nació para criar niños que no tenían a nadie más y darles todo el amor que merecían.

Maryse asintió y él se giró, viendo el movimiento por el rabillo del ojo. —Lo sé, —dijo simplemente. Ella sacudió su cabeza. —Quería que mis hijos fueran iguales a mí, pero ninguno lo es. Ellos son mucho mejores que yo. Nunca ignorarían a sus hijos como lo hice. Nunca arruinarían su matrimonio como hice con los míos. —Ella sollozó, mientras las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas mientras miraba a Alec. —Él está mucho mejor de lo que he estado en todas las formas posibles, y nunca me dejo dar cuenta de eso. En lugar de avergonzarme, debería haberme sentido orgullosa de él. Debería haberme sentido orgullosa de mi bebé. —Magnus vio cómo le temblaban los hombros y emitió un débil susurro. —Y ahora mi bebé se está muriendo.

****

Cuando Jace e Isabelle regresaron, Luke y James regresaron con ellos. Maryse se había ido, pero Magnus aún estaba en el mismo lugar. Levantó la vista de su lugar con la cabeza apoyada en la parte exterior del muslo de Alec y se sentó cuando vio los otros dos. —Luke. ¿Por qué sigues aquí?

—Hemos estado trabajando en lo que sucedió y por qué, —dijo James. —Queríamos saber todo antes de hablar contigo sobre eso.

Luke tomó aliento. —¿Conoces a alguien llamada Rachel Watson?

Magnus frunció el ceño, tratando de pensar. —El nombre me suena familiar, pero no sé.

—¿Qué hay de Randall Locke? —James preguntó amablemente y Magnus levantó una ceja.

—¿El hechicero francés?, —Preguntó, y James asintió, mirando a Luke.

Luke hizo una mueca antes de hablar. —Rachel Watson es un vampiro. No uno de Raphael, sino un vampiro en la ciudad. Ella y Randall Locke planearon un golpe contra Alec.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —preguntó Magnus, sentándose más derecho, conmocionado.

James y Luke compartieron una mirada de preocupación antes de que Isabelle se compadeciera y extendió la mano para tocar la mano de Magnus. —Hay algunos Subterráneos que realmente no les gusta que Alec esté casado contigo.

—Sé que los hay, —dijo Magnus, mirando a su alrededor. —Ellos odian a Alec. Pero eso ha estado sucediendo durante años. ¿Por qué iban a ordenar un golpe sobre él?, —Exigió.

—Porque Alec ha estado hablando de niños. —Todos miraron a Jace que había regresado a su lugar al lado de la cama de Alec, en una silla esta vez, y estaba mirando a su Parabatai con furia en la cara. —No quería que lo supieras y te hicieras ilusiones si eso no sucede, pero ha estado preguntando por los huérfanos en el Mundo Abisal. Le dieron una pista acerca de un niño mundano mitad fae que había sido tomado por algunos brujos que no lo querían pero que no sabían qué hacer con él.

Isabelle asintió. —Ahí es donde íbamos. Habían concertado una reunión con nosotros. Resulta que este tipo Randall Locke hará cualquier cosa por el precio correcto y Rachel Watson y su grupo de vampiros piensan que ya es bastante malo tener hijos y un marido Subterráneo, Alec, pero vengarse siendo mitad fae, todos los Subterráneos principales además de vampiros Tendría algún tipo de alianza con él, y con los Cazadores de Sombras debido a eso.

El corazón de Magnus se hundió. —¿Así que ella decidió asesinarlo? ¿Así que no podemos tener otro hijo y de alguna manera hacer alianzas con todos los Subterráneos, pero los vampiros? ¡ENSEÑÉ A RAPHAEL A SER UN VAMPIRO!, —Gritó enojado mientras las lágrimas llenaban sus ojos. —El jefe del Clan de Nueva York, el vampiro más poderoso de esta ciudad, es mi amigo. Lo encontré, justo después de que se convirtió, e hice lo que un buen padre hace con un novato. ¡Yo era como un padre sustituto para él! ¡Lo amo como si fuera mi familia! ¡No necesito un niño sin lazos con ningún otro de su especie para hacer que tengamos una alianza!

—Raphael fue quien trató de advertirnos, —explicó Luke. —Simon sigue siendo como un hijo para mí, así que Raphael y yo tenemos que llevarnos bien, hombre lobo y vampiro o no. Cuando escuchó a Rachel Watson jactarse de deshacerse de Alec Lightwood de una vez por todas, me llamó inmediatamente porque sabía, después de trabajar con James, que yo tendría su número. Casi te llamo, pero no quería asustarte si no era nada.

—Pero no fue así. —Jace levantó la cabeza. —Randall Locke convocó a un demonio mayor y lo liberó. Ella le pagó para hacerlo y no le importó. Ya nos habían atacado cuando Luke se puso en contacto con James, y todos trataron de ayudarnos. —Sacudió la cabeza. —No lo sabía hasta ahora, que fue un golpe para Alec.

Magnus contuvo el aliento, luchando contra las lágrimas. —¿Alguien los ha encontrado?, —Preguntó con voz temblorosa.

Luke asintió. —Nos ocupamos de eso. James ayudó.

James asintió. —La manada de Luke nos ayudó, ya que Raphael y su clan están atrapados en el interior. Es por eso que llevó tanto tiempo hablar con Isabelle y Jace. Queríamos hacerlo primero.

Magnus se volvió para mirar a Alec y soltó un débil sollozo. —Maldita sea, —se atragantó, extendiendo la mano una vez más. —¿Por qué la gente no puede dejarnos solos? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué los cazadores de sombras nos odian a mí y a nuestros hijos y por qué los subterráneos lo odian a él y a nuestros hijos? ¿Por qué nadie puede aceptar que nuestra vida no es una puta alianza? Me casé con Alec, no con un Cazador de Sombres. Se casó conmigo, no con el Gran Brujo de Brooklyn. Todo lo que hicimos fue enamorarnos, —rechinó, apretando su agarre en la mano de Alec mientras miraba su rostro.

—Magnus, lo siento mucho.

Magnus cortó a James antes de que pudiera hablar. —Si mi marido muere, me llevo a mis hijos y me voy, —decidió en un tono apretado y duro. —Nos estamos alejando. Renunciaré a mi posición como Alto Brujo. Nos uniremos al mundo mundano lejos de aquí. Nunca más volveré a tener nada que ver con esto. El Mundo de las Sombras estará muerto para nosotros.

—Magnus, no puedes decir eso, —dijo Luke, y Magnus se burló amargamente, las lágrimas cayeron de su barbilla.

—Eres uno para hablar. —Apoyó su cabeza en la cama junto a Alec. —Por favor, vete.

Jace volvió a ocupar su puesto, sentado al lado de Alec con su único foco en Alec, y asintió. —Pueden irse, pero me quedo.

Magnus lo miró y asintió lentamente. —Por supuesto que puedes quedarte.

Todos los dejaron solos, y Magnus no se molestó en esconder sus lágrimas cuando comenzó a llorar abiertamente, apoyando su mejilla contra la pierna de Alec una vez más. Sabía que Jace no estaba en posición de juzgarlo.

****

Magnus no estaba seguro cuando se durmió, pero cuando despertó fue porque Jace se había quedado dormido y se había deslizado de su silla. Magnus levantó la vista, y Jace miró a su alrededor, sacudiendo la cabeza para despejar el sueño de su mente. —¿Jace? —Magnus preguntó somnoliento y Jace exhaló con fuerza.

—Voy a controlar a mis sobrinas y sobrinos, —decidió, de pie.

Magnus gimió. —¿Todavía están en casa?

Jace asintió. —Robert los llevó a la escuela esta mañana y los llevó a casa esta tarde. Las chicas no saben que hay nada malo, pero Max y Rafael se dieron cuenta de que algo andaba mal, así que les dijo que ayudarías a cuidar a Alec después de que tuvo un accidente.

Magnus sonrió tristemente. —Mis muchachos son demasiado listos para su propio bien.

Después de que Jace se fue, Magnus bajó la cabeza, frotando el antebrazo de Alec otra vez. —Estoy tan cansado, querido. —Se mordió el labio, cerrando los ojos mientras reclinaba la cabeza otra vez, apoyando su mejilla contra el muslo de Alec. —Te echo de menos. ¿Qué tan loco es eso?, —Preguntó en tono de broma. —No creo que haya pasado tanto tiempo sin hablar contigo para siempre, Alexander.

—¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?

La cabeza de Magnus se levantó y jadeó, casi seguro de que estaba escuchando cosas, pero el antebrazo de Alec se flexionó bajo su mano y, cuando miró, pudo ver que los ojos de Alec estaban muy abiertos, mirándolo. —Alec, —respiró.

—¿Magnus? —Preguntó Alec en un tono pequeño y ronco. Se movió un poco, moviendo su cabeza, solo para gemir. —Ay. Duele.

Magnus se levantó tan rápido que su silla cayó y se estrelló contra el suelo. —¡Alec! —Chilló, extendiendo la mano para tocar su rostro suavemente. —Oh Dios. Alec.

Alec se movió, y mientras lo hacía, su torso vendado se flexionó, haciéndolo gemir. —Oh, mierda.

—¡No te muevas!, —Gritó Magnus, inclinándose sobre él. —Mierda, no te muevas. Por favor, cariño, solo quédate quieto.

—Magnus. Mierda. ¿Qué pasó? —Alec quedó sin aliento, con los ojos cada vez más abiertos cuando el dolor lo golpeó. —Mierda, mierda, mierda, ¿qué mierda, qué mierda?

Magnus puso una mano sobre su frente y sostuvo su otra mano sobre el pecho de Alec. No podía curar las heridas más de lo que pudo la noche anterior, pero al menos podía calmar su dolor. —Solo respira, por favor, Alexander, respira por mí, —instó mientras intentaba frenéticamente aliviar su dolor.

Después de que Alec comenzó a relajarse un poco, Magnus finalmente se detuvo y se hundió contra la cama, cayendo de rodillas. —Alec, Alec, estás despierto, —susurró, reacio incluso a parpadear en caso de que echara de menos un segundo de los ojos de Alec.

—No entiendo, —dijo Alec lentamente. —¿Por qué estoy en la enfermería? Qué...

—Pensé que ibas a morir, —se atragantó Magnus, levantándose para sentarse en el borde de la cama. —Oh Alec, —lloró, pasándose los dedos por el pelo. Podía ver el color subir en las mejillas de Alec después del esfuerzo del dolor y nunca había estado más feliz de ver a su marido en el dolor. —Estás vivo, estás despierto y estás vivo.

—¿Morir? —Preguntó Alec, frunciendo el ceño. —Lo que yo...

Las puertas se abrieron, cortando a Alec, y Jace lo miró y soltó una risa débil. —¡Mierda, pensé que algo se sentía diferente! —Corrió a lo largo de la enfermería al lado de Alec, una sonrisa más grande en su rostro de la que Magnus había visto alguna vez. Había lágrimas en su rostro cuando se inclinó y presionó su frente a la de Alec. —Oh, Dios mío, Alec, pensé que te estabas muriendo, gracias, gracias, gracias, —respiró.

—Entonces escuché, —dijo Alec, mirando entre ellos. —¿Qué pasó? Estábamos en camino a un llamado sobre un demonio, y ahora estoy en la enfermería y... —Miró a Magnus. —¿Estabas hablando de extrañarme? Cuánto hace...

—Casi veinticuatro horas, —dijo Jace, y Magnus notó por primera vez que ya no había luz del sol entrando por las vidrieras.

—¡¿Qué?! —preguntó Alec en estado de shock.

Magnus sollozó. —Los hermanos silenciosos ya se habían rendido cuando llegué aquí anoche. Dijeron que hicieron todo lo que pudieron y que tu fuerza estaba fallando y dijeron que todo era cuestión de si sanabas más rápido de lo que expirabas.

Jace se levantó de repente. —Tengo que ir a decir... a todos. Volveré pronto, Alec, lo prometo, —dijo, apretando la mano de su hermano antes de volver a huir.

Magnus solo se sentó, mirando a Alec, tan asombrado de ver sus ojos abiertos que no se atrevió a interrumpir cada momento que pudo presenciar.

****

Después de despertarse finalmente, Alec comenzó a sanar mucho más rápido. Fue un alivio para todos. Magnus incluso se apartó de su lado el tiempo suficiente para llamar a los niños y darle tiempo a Maryse para hablar con Alec solo.

A pesar de que Magnus odiaba a esa mujer, él sabía de primera mano lo que era ser padre e incluso él no podía culparla por querer enmendarse ante la posibilidad de perder a su hijo. Quería que Alec tuviera alguna relación con su madre y quería que ella viera el error de sus maneras y lo arreglara. Alec había sido una vez el favorito de su madre y Magnus sabía de primera mano lo que era no sentirse amado por sus padres. Quería que algo bueno viniera de todo esto, y si eso significaba que Maryse estaba aprendiendo a ser madre otra vez, eso fue maravilloso.

Sin embargo, después de que todos dejaron a Alec solo para descansar, Magnus volvió a su lado. Le habían asegurado que Alec estaría bien, y casi se fue para ir a casa con sus hijos, pero no quería que Alec estuviera solo todavía.

Alec pasó una mano por el cabello de Magnus, donde yacía, con la cabeza apoyada en la parte superior del brazo de Alec, con cuidado de no tocar su pecho vendado, a pesar de que estaba prácticamente curado. —Lo siento, —dijo Alec suavemente, mirándose la cara. —Lo siento, que esto sucediera. Lamento que alguien me odiara lo suficiente como para querer matarme.

Magnus se estremeció. —Que les den, y espero que con 'cuidar' significa que Luke se los comió a ambos, —dijo sin rodeos. —Trataron de asesinar a mi esposo. —Él gruñó. —Yo quería enojarme. Quería cazarlos y matarlos lentamente. No quiero eso nunca, pero lo quería, Alec. Estábamos todos seguros de que estábamos sentados aquí, esperando que murieras. No sentí mucho de nada, pero sentí enojo cuando supe que era a propósito.

—Nunca hubo un niño, —dijo Alec en un tono pequeño y triste. —El niño fue inventado.

Magnus extendió la mano, ahuecando su mejilla en su mano. —¿Por qué estabas buscando huérfanos, Alexander? No me malinterpreten, sé que habíamos hablado sobre la adopción de otro niño, pero ¿por qué los estaban buscando?

Alec sonrió tristemente. —Porque incluso si no fueran para nosotros, sé que hay tantos niños indeseables flotando en el Mundo Abisal y yo solo... —Se encogió de hombros. —La idea de una vida de vida infantil sabiendo que no son amados es personal para mí. Soy un adulto y, antes de esto, pensé que mi madre tal vez nunca volvería a hablar conmigo, y me duele. No me puedo imaginar a un niño pequeño sintiéndose así. Hay otras familias que los tomarían y los amarían. Yo solo... quería encontrar a estos niños y ayudarlos. Incluso si tú y yo no podemos adoptar otro, solo quería ayudar a los niños a sentirse amados.

Magnus sonrió alrededor de un nudo en su garganta y exhaló tembloroso, sus ojos se rasgaron levemente. —Oh, Alexander. —Cerró los ojos, tragando saliva. —No tienes idea de lo feliz que estoy de que estés bien. Eres la persona más amable y maravillosa que he conocido en toda mi vida y aún no estoy dispuesto a perderte. Haces que todo sea una respuesta simple. Quieres hacer que los niños se sientan amados. Nada más. Nada menos. Como si eso fuera lo más obvio de todos los tiempos.

—Lo es, —argumentó Alec con una sonrisa. —El mundo sería un lugar mejor si todos los niños tuvieran alguien que los amara, y a diferencia del mundo mundano, los brujos y los hombres lobo y los niños híbridos de la mitad y algo terminan siendo empujados por quien los alimente por un tiempo. No tenemos hogares de acogida en nuestro mundo, por ejemplo. —Se puso serio. —Y me perderás algún día, Magnus, —le recordó suavemente.

Magnus asintió. —Lo sé. —Soltó una risa débil. —Dios sabe que será el peor día de mi vida, —agregó. —Pero planeo completamente que vivas para tener más de ochenta años o incluso más, Alexander. —Sonrió, acariciando la mejilla de Alec. —Tienes treinta y dos. Espero al menos cincuenta años más. No nueve.

Alec se volvió y besó la palma de Magnus, levantando su mano para sostener la palma de Magnus contra su boca. —No me dolerá nada cuando tenga ochenta años, Magnus. —Se giró y se inclinó, besando el cabello de Magnus.

—Lo sé, —dijo Magnus en voz baja y apacible. —Pero no dejarás atrás hijas de tres años que ni siquiera te recordarán, o un niño de diez años que vivirá cientos de años sabiendo que solo tuvo diez de ellos con su padre, o un niño Nephilim sin otro Nephilim padre para guiarlo cuando toma sus Marcas.

Alec vaciló. —¿Qué?, —Preguntó lentamente, y Magnus resopló.

—Sé que ha decidido convertirse en un Cazador de sombras, —dijo con un pequeño encogimiento de hombros. —Estaba esperando que me lo dijeran.

Alec sonrió tímidamente. —Él solo se preocupa por lo que dirás. Él quiere ser un Cazador de sombras, pero teme que pienses que se convertirá en un “Cazador de sombras”, —dijo y Magnus puso los ojos en blanco.

—Querido, Rafael es la persona más amable, más paciente, más centrada que ni siquiera tú, Súper papá, —bromeó. —Tengo fe en que solo alentará un cambio más positivo, no caerá en los mismos prejuicios que los demás. —Sonrió a Alec amorosamente. —Mientras te tenga aquí para él cuando comience su viaje.

Alec asintió. —Voy a estar con él todo el camino. E incluso si hoy hubiera sucedido de la manera que temías, Jace estaría allí para él. —Magnus cerró los ojos y Alec lo miró. —Magnus, este es un buen momento para hablar de algo.

—Necesitas hablar sobre ir a dormir y descansar, —reprendió Magnus, pero Alec negó con la cabeza, mirándolo seriamente. —¿Alexander?

—Un día, Magnus, voy a morir, —dijo simplemente Alec. —Nunca hablamos sobre eso.

—¿No te imaginas por qué? —Magnus preguntó débilmente y Alec le besó la cabeza.

—Lo sé, —dijo en voz baja. —Pero tenemos que hablar sobre eso. Y nunca se sabe, ¿qué pasaría si algo te sucediera? Necesitamos asegurarnos de haber discutido lo que sucederá cuando llegue el momento. —Apoyó la mejilla contra la parte superior del cabello de Magnus. —Solo quiero saber que, si muero joven, tú y los niños estarán bien.

Magnus resopló. —Les dije hoy que, si morían, me iba con mis hijos y me escondía en el mundo mundano en algún lugar lejano. Si alguien te asesinó porque eres mi esposo, yo habría terminado con todos. Los Cazadores de sombras nos odian por mí y los subterráneos nos odian por tu culpa. No quiero ser un líder entre las personas que nos odian por no hacer nada más que enamorarse.

Alec suspiró. —Puedo entender esta vez por qué te sientes así, —estuvo de acuerdo. —Pero en el futuro, si algo me sucede, no puedes simplemente empacar las vidas de nuestros hijos y comenzar de nuevo si muero de una manera no asesinada.

Magnus se rió entre dientes. —No asesinada. —Acarició el brazo de Alec. —Sé que no puedo. Si Rafael va a comenzar a entrenar, no puedo dejar este mundo por nada.

—Realmente sé cómo te sientes, —le aseguró Alec. —Porque no eres el único que piensa sobre los peligros en esta vida. Eres un brujo de alto perfil y gente como tú tiene enemigos. Sé que el plan es que viva otros cincuenta años más y estarás allí para los niños cuando muera y esté allí para Max durante mucho tiempo, pero también sé que siempre es posible que te pase algo antes que yo, —dijo en un tono apretado y Magnus se frotó la mano para consolarlo. —Honestamente, si algo sucediera ahora, con Max aprendiendo sobre sus poderes, no sé qué haría por él. Sin ti, él estaría en problemas. Todavía tiene mucho que hacer con su magia.

Magnus nunca había pensado realmente en eso. —Probablemente podrías ir a Ragnor por ayuda. Pero quién sabe, si alguien me matara, enviaría a muchas personas a esconderse. Catarina nunca saldrá de su hospital, pero no sé si estaría dispuesta a arriesgar su seguridad si yo fuera asesinado. —Exhaló con fuerza. —Creo que hay cosas de las que tenemos que hablar, ¿eh?

—Si muero, Jace te ayudará con cualquier cosa. Si morimos juntos, Isabelle o Max te ayudarían con los niños, —le aseguró. —Si tú y yo morimos, Jace tendrá a nuestros hijos.

Magnus resopló. —Lo bueno es que ya les enseñamos buenos modales, —bromeó y Alec rió disimuladamente. Magnus lo miró, con los ojos muy abiertos cuando vio la cara de Alec. —Necesitamos tener algunos planes en su lugar, —decidió. —Cuando se trata de Rafael, sabemos que alguien aquí en el Instituto lo ayudará ya que va a ser un Cazador de sombras, pero siempre hemos hablado de que Luke ayuda a las chicas cuando comienzan a crecer en sus rasgos de hombre lobo, aunque nunca lo decidimos del todo. Y como dijiste, con Max, él necesita a alguien si algo me sucede y no estoy seguro de que Ragnor se arriesgue a eso. Me gusta pensar que mi amigo más viejo y querido lo haría por respeto a mí, pero necesito encontrar a alguien que se haga cargo y ayude a Max si algo me sucede.

Alec asintió. —Creo que Luke lo haría, seguro, pero deberíamos hablar con él. Asegurarnos de que sepa cuáles son nuestros deseos. Y si no es Ragnor, deberíamos preguntarle a Catarina. Quiero que todo sea cierto para que, en caso de que algo terrible ocurra, nuestros hijos sean atendidos más allá de que 'Jace los adopte'.

—Te amo. —Magnus sonrió ante la ceja, Alec se levantó y se acercó para acariciar su mejilla. —Solo quería decirlo. Te lo recuerdo. —Él sonrió juguetonamente. —Nunca lo sé, podrías haberlo olvidado.

Alec se inclinó y se estiró para presionar un beso en los labios de Magnus, casto y tierno, antes de acomodarse en su almohada. —Una cosa que nunca olvidaré es que me amas, Magnus.

Magnus sonrió con una sonrisa muy extraña. Mostró dolor, pero alegría y amor también. —Cuando mueras, Alec, mantendré nuestro apellido como es. Para siempre. —Sacudió la cabeza. —Tú y yo sabemos que eventualmente, algún día, podría encontrar a alguien más, y sé que me lo has dicho antes de que quieras que sea feliz después de que te hayas ido, pero solo quiero que sepas que nunca voy a cambiar mi nombre. Aunque por alguna loca circunstancia me case con otra persona dentro de unos siglos, no quiero volver a cambiar mi nombre. Sonrió y se encogió de hombros. —No sé si alguna vez amaré a alguien de la manera en que te amo, porque lo que tenemos y en lo que nos hemos convertido es algo completamente diferente de todo lo que sabía que era posible. Pero incluso si lo hiciera, todavía serás el primero, y nunca estaría con alguien que no lo respete que me diste el período más importante de mi vida.

Alec sonrió y asintió. —Siempre pensé que mantendrías mi nombre, pero es bueno escucharlo de todos modos. Y te conozco, —bromeó. —Nunca te casarías con alguien que no entendiera lo importante que eras para ti. Podrías vivir mil vidas y está siempre será la misma en la que te conviertas en padre cuatro veces. —Él inclinó la cabeza. —Hasta ahora, —enmendó en voz baja.

Magnus inhaló profundamente y dio un suspiro relajado. —Si sucede, doy la bienvenida a otro niño, Alec, pero por ahora, todo es perfecto en mi vida. Si nunca tenemos otro hijo, todavía estaré completamente feliz.

—Yo también, —dijo Alec, cerrando los ojos. —Debería dormir, —dijo y Magnus sonrió, viendo a Alec relajarse un poco. —Te amo, Magnus.

Magnus le besó el hombro mientras se deslizaba y se acomodaba a su lado. —Buenas noches cariño.

****

—¡Papá, papá! ¡Mira! —Iman giró una rueda de carro en el medio del piso y Alec le sonrió.

—Eso es genial, Angel, —dijo alegremente. —Yo aplaudiría, pero luego perdería esta trenza y tendré que volver a empezar, —dijo, mirando el cabello de Jamila.

Casi había terminado de trenzar el cabello de Jamila y estaba bastante seguro de que ella haría una rabieta si no hubiera terminado muy pronto. A Iman le gustaba su cabello suelto y esponjoso, sus rizos libres para rebotar, pero a Jamila le gustaba su cabello en trenzas a lo largo de su cuero cabelludo y recogido en coletas hinchadas. Magnus podía hacer sus trenzas a veces, pero Alec, de manera divertida, era mejor para mantener las líneas rectas que Magnus. Alec era realmente bueno haciendo pelo.

—¡Bueno, mírate! —Alec levantó la mirada cuando Magnus y Luke entraron, e Iman saltó alrededor de las piernas de Luke.

—¡Luke! Luke! ¡Mira! —Dijo, luego giró otra rueda de carro.

Luke aplaudió. —Eso es increíble, —dijo, inclinándose para darle un choca esos cinco. Miró a Alec y soltó una risita. —Ahora es mi turno, —bromeó, y Alec miró el cabello corto de Luke e hizo una expresión dramática.

—No estoy seguro de lo que puedo hacer allí, lo siento, —dijo, y luego sonrió cuando Magnus se acercó y se sentó a su lado. —Oye, Babe, —dijo, dándole un beso rápido antes de mirar hacia abajo y terminar la última trenza. —Muy bien, Mila, casi terminado, —le prometió, agarrando los pequeños lazos coloridos para peinar su pelo en dos coletas, sonriendo cuando las puntas de las trenzas desaparecieron en los mechones de cabello sin problemas. —Ahí vamos, —dijo, inclinándose para besar la parte superior de su cabeza. —¿Cómo está tu cabeza?, —Preguntó, y Jamila solo asintió.

—Está bien, ¡gracias, papá!, —Dijo ella, inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás para besarle la mejilla antes de ponerse de pie y correr hacia donde Iman estaba tratando de hacer un movimiento hacia atrás en el espacio que habían despejado para su pequeña patada giratoria. —¡Nooo , Iman, así!, —Dijo, y Alec se rió cuando trató de hacer un el pino puente y acabó deslizándose al suelo con un gruñido frustrado.

Magnus le dio un codazo juguetón. —¿Puedes hacer eso, Alexander?, —Bromeó, y Alec sonrió.

—Bromeas, pero yo puedo, —dijo, gesticulando hacia su espalda. —Runa de flexibilidad.

Luke se rió entre dientes, luego miró a los gemelos. —Magnus y yo estábamos hablando. Están empezando a ponerse realmente fuertes y activos. Probablemente debería comenzar a enseñarles cómo reinar en su fuerza.

Alec sonrió. —Eres más que bienvenido en cualquier momento. Solo cansarlos, hace que sea más fácil para nosotros, —dijo, colocando su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Magnus para ponerlo de costado. —¿Verdad, Babe?

Magnus gimió. —Estos niños son agotadores, Luke, lo juro por Dios.

Alec abrió la boca para agregar algo, y se oyó un fuerte ruido en el pasillo. —¡Ahh! —Alec y Magnus se volvieron, solo para escuchar golpes cuando alguien corría hacia la sala de estar. —¡PAPÁ! ¡PÁ! ¡Max se sigue escondiendo en lugares extraños!, —Se quejó Rafael cuando entró en la sala de estar. —¡Él estaba encima de mi tocador!

Los golpes más pequeños de Max vinieron después de Rafael. —¡Tengo que practicar ser un ninja!, —Argumentó Max mientras se deslizaba hacia la sala de estar, con las mejillas enrojecidas bajo su piel azul. —¡Y me metió en el armario y apagó las luces!

Magnus miró a Rafael. —¿Pusiste a tu hermano en el armario?

Rafael gruñó. —Él sigue asustándome...

—¡Y no me gusta la oscuridad, Rafi!, —Argumentó Max, y Alec tendió una mano para calmarlos a los dos.

—Max, Rafael, tranquilo. —Miró a Max. —Max, no eres un ninja solo porque tomaste una clase de karate con la tía Izzy. La regla de “no intentar karate en tus hermanos y hermanas” no significa “pero puedes esconderte como un ninja y asustarlos”, ¿entendido?

Max lo miró inocentemente. —Pero yo no hice Karate, así que no puedo meterme en problemas, —intentó y Magnus rodó los ojos.

—Nueva regla: pá y papá pueden establecer nuevas reglas sin decírselo a nadie, —aclaró Magnus. —Así que sí, puedes tener problemas por asustar a tu hermano, ¿qué mierda, Max? ¡No debería ser necesario una regla para eso!

Alec comenzó a decir algo más, pero hubo un ruido sordo e Iman jadeó y luego comenzó a llorar, a pesar de que solo había caído de rodillas sobre manos y rodillas. —¡PÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ! ¡JAMILA ME EMPUJO!

—NU-UH! ¡NO HIZO! —Gritó Jamila, saltando sobre sus pies. —¡Papá, no lo hice!, —Gritó, corriendo hacia Magnus. —¡Dile que no!

—¡Sí lo hiciste! —Dijo Iman, corriendo hacia Rafael, agarrándolo por el medio. —¡Ella fue mala conmigo, Rafi!, —Gritó, parpadeando hacia él con dramáticas lágrimas de cocodrilo en los ojos. —¡Ella es mala!

—¡No lo soy!, —Argumentó Jamila. —¡Rafi, dile que no soy malo!

—¡Lo Eres!

—¡No soy!

—¡HEY!, —Dijo Magnus en voz alta, calmando a los cuatro niños y sorprendiendo a Luke un poco, haciéndolo reír por su propio pequeño salto. Magnus los miró con severidad. —Iman, ella no te presionó. Simplemente te caíste. Jamila, no trates de hacer que tu hermano se ponga de tu lado cuando no podría haberlo visto ya que él estaba frente a nosotros. —Levantó la vista. —¡Rafael, no pongas a tu hermano en un armario, Jesús y Max, deja de asustar a la gente! Casi le das un ataque al corazón al Capitán Bigotes esta mañana cuando estabas dentro del gabinete de comida para gatos, —enfatizó. Él tendió ambas manos. —Ahora, todos, disculpaos.

—Pero papá

—Yo ni siquiera...

—Ella…

—Él...

—Suficiente, —interrumpió Alec, mirando a los cuatro. —Di que lo sientes y abraza. Ahora. —dijo, sin dejar lugar a discusiones.

Todos y cada uno de sus hijos refunfuñaron y se lamentaron de mala gana y, de mala gana, se abrazaron unos a otros, haciendo muecas todo el tiempo. Magnus se limitó a soltar una risita ante la mirada gruñona de cada pequeña cara y asintió. —Bien, ahora puedes volver a jugar, pero sed dulces, sois hermanos y hermanas, por el amor de Dios, actuad como tales.

—Rafe, —dijo Alec, atrapándolo antes de irse. —Déjame ver tu brazo, —dijo, y Rafael le tendió su brazo izquierdo a Alec.

Alec se levantó la manga y miró la nueva runa de Rafael, comprobando que se estaba curando correctamente. —No duele en absoluto, papá. Te lo dije, está bien, —dijo Rafael, y Alec sonrió, frotando con el pulgar la runa Voyance de su hijo mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

—Solo me preocupo, lo siento. —Lo abrazó. —Demasiadas historias de terror de Marcasv se infectan si no toman. Ya sabes como soy.

—Sí, sí, —Rafael se retiró de su abrazo. —¿Puedo leer ahora?, —Preguntó, y Alec asintió, volviendo a bajarle la manga.

—Claro, simplemente no encierres a tu hermano en otro armario, —le recordó, mientras Rafael corría hacia la sala de nuevo, solo deteniéndose para acariciar el cabello hinchado de Iman y molestarla antes de seguir su camino.

Luke miró a su alrededor y negó con la cabeza ante lo que acababa de ver. —¿Es esto todos los días para ti? ¿Niños hiperactivos y pequeños argumentos?

—Sí, —dijo simplemente Alec.

—Todos los días, —destacó Magnus, cayendo dramáticamente contra Alec. —Muy en serio, en cualquier momento, tómalos y agota la energía de ellos. Demonios, ¡toma a los niños también! No son hombres lobo, tal vez, pero Dios sabe que tienen suficiente energía para alimentar a un país pequeño.

Alec sonrió. —Vamos, Luke, ¿no quieres más hijos? Tú y Jocelyn todavía son lo suficientemente jóvenes...

—Oh, demonios no, —dijo sin rodeos, haciendo reír a los dos. Él enganchó un pulgar sobre su hombro. —¿Te importa si hablo con Iman y Jamila? Probablemente pueda conseguir que James me permita entrenarlos en el Instituto, para que estén a salvo. Sin embargo, quiero ver si responden a las señales del hombre lobo primero.

Magnus les hizo un gesto de bienvenida. —Claro, adelante. Estamos a punto de comenzar la cena, así que no interrumpiremos, —dijo, y Luke se acercó para agacharse junto a las chicas para hablar con ellas. Magnus comenzó a levantarse, pero Alec lo puso en su regazo cuando comenzó a levantarse. —¡Alec! Ha, ¿qué estás haciendo?

Alec acarició su cuello, abrazándolo cerca. —Solo un minuto, entonces podemos ir a cenar. —Movió la cabeza y la colocó sobre el pecho de Magnus, escuchando su corazón. Magnus se relajó en su agarre y besó la parte superior de su cabeza, sus dedos se movieron distraídamente hacia el extremo del auto que sobresalía del cuello de la camisa de Alec. Habían esperado que sus cicatrices se desvanecieran, pero no se estaban desvaneciendo muy rápido, por lo que no había forma de decirlo.

—¿De qué se trata esto, Alexander? —Preguntó Magnus, y Alec refunfuñó mientras lo acariciaba.

—Nada. Solo te amo. —Se retiró un poco y le sonrió a Magnus, quien permitió que sus frentes cayeran juntas. —No sé tú, pero me siento muy feliz, incluso si nuestros hijos están locos.

Magnus sonrió. —También estoy feliz, cariño. —Le guiñó un ojo. —Y nuestros niños están totalmente locos. ¿Qué más puedes esperar? Son nuestros niños.

Alec sonrió y picoteó sus labios y luego, en un movimiento, se levantó, llevando a Magnus consigo, haciendo reír a Magnus y envolvió sus piernas alrededor de Alec para sostenerse. —Definitivamente lo que está mal con ellos, —asintió Alec, simplemente llevando a Magnus con él a la cocina para que pudieran alimentar a sus hijos locos.

Cuando Alec lo dejó sobre el mostrador con un último beso, Magnus se echó hacia atrás y sonrió al ver a Alec hurgando en el refrigerador por las cosas que necesitaban para comenzar la cena para su familia.

Fin


End file.
